Is It Love? A Chibi Blanket Fic
by Andy2
Summary: A 2x1 blanket fic. Duo and Heero get caught in a snowstorm after an accident in an Oz laboratory. They end up in a cabin with only one blanket and a very peculiar problem.


Is it love? A Chibi Blanket Fic...   


OOC due to chibi-ness. Lotsa chibi swearing and smooching. Cuteness. BTW, you can completely ignore the footnotes... I'm a psycho and it's four in the morning. Eh heh.. on with the chibi-madness... Miko no da? This is for you... OH! And for the person who wrote that chibi 5x6x13 fic... You've answered the question me and Yuu-chan have been debating for the longest time... Can chibis have sex? (Apparently so... kinky! I loved it!! ~drool~) And this isn't spell checked, so... I hope it ain't too bad.. I can't really see the screen anymore... @.@   
  


The skies were dark with black gloomy clouds. Wind blew relentlessly, foreboding of a large blizzard, and lightening lit up the sky in sheets. Snow was just beginning to fall, a cross between hail and slush. Two giant mechs were buffeted by the wind, pushing them off course. 

"Shit! First captured, now this!!!" Yelled an incredibly young sounding voice. 

"Long range comm... out. Navigation... out. thrusters... out. beam weapons... out." said another slightly nasal, but equally young voice. 

"Damn! landing capabilities?" The other asked in a whine. 

"As of now..." The other trailed off as an obvious whirling and choking sound came from their engines. ".. out." 

"OHHHHH CRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" The other screamed as they plummeted down to the snow-covered earth.   
  
  


An hour later, the two pilots woke up groggily. "What the hell?" Upon closer inspection, the pilot seemed to be a little five year old boy with *very* long brown hair and two very large and expressive cobalt blue eyes. He was suspended upside down in his mech by his harness, as well as very naked. "Hee-chan?" 

"Hn. The comm. is working." Stated the other, also naked, unbuckling his own harness. He had moss green hair and prussian eyes, and he seemed to be standing in a pile of green and black clothing. 

"Ugh.. yeah..." Chibi-Duo replied, gingerly rubbing a bruise on the back of his head. he unbuckled his harness, and fell onto the viewing console. "Oh no..." He muttered, looking at the snow covering his Deathscythe. "Hee-chan, I have a problem..." 

Chibi-Heero snorted lightly. "Get on your clothes Du-kun... Er... wrap yourself up in them. I'm coming to dig you out."[1]   
  


Two hours, and many very numb chibi fingers later, the two incredibly tiny figures trudged slowly through the snow. If they had been their normal size, the snow would have been only knee high. Unfortunately, in their case, it was chest high, and incredibly difficult to travel through as it was slush and ice. The wind was blowing relentlessly against them, and they struggled against it, searching desperately for shelter. To make matter worse, they were lugging a small backpack of supplies with them. 

"Hee-chan! I can't see!" Chibi-Duo yelled into the howling wind, pulling his priest shirt closer around his tiny body, fingers trying desperately to hold onto the pack. 

"I know Du-kun! Just hang on!" Chibi-Heero yelled back, and tried his best to keep is hold on Chibi-Duo *and* the pack. 

Soon they managed to find a small shelter, and they wearily fell into it, sluggishly pushing the door closed against the relentless wind.   
  


After surveying the cabin (which was notoriously empty save a small fire place and some cheap firewood), they got to work on drying themselves off and getting warm. They had to work together to drag the chunks of wood into the fireplace, and then Chibi-Heero lit it with some matches from their pack. 

"Hee-chaaaannnn..." Chibi-Duo whined, pulling off his soaked clothes, and trying to lay them out neatly in front of the fire[2]. Chibi-Heero was rooting through the small pack, taking inventory on what they managed to drag with them. 

"Hai, Du-kun?" Duo turned to look at him and grinned at the other naked chibi. he looked incredibly cute with *huge* eyes and a tiny body. He was a little more talkative than usual, and his tone was less harsh and more sweet[3]. He looked up at Chibi-Duo with innocent blinking eyes from beneath long ragged bangs. 

"Kawaii! You make an adorable chibi Hee-chan!" Duo giggled and plopped down next to Chibi-Heero, shivering. "Is there anything left to eat in there?" 

"Hn." Snorted Chibi-Heero. "Here." Chibi-Heero pulled out a small blanket (more than enough for two chibis) and wrapped it around Chibi-Duo snugly. 

"What about you?" Chibi-Duo asked. 

"Ah..." Chibi-Heero replied softly, then pulled two small packages out of the pack. He waddled[4] up to Chibi-Duo and joined him under the oversized blanket, and unwrapped the packages. 

Chibi-Heero blinked. Then looked at Chibi-Duo. Then blinked again. 

Chibi-Duo burst into fits of giggles. "What did you expect Hee-chan? Health food?" 

Chibi-Heero looked up from the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he had just unwrapped. "You were supposed to pack rations... not... these..." 

"Aww..." Chibi-Duo pouted, then stuffed one in his mouth, indicating for Chibi-Heero to do the same. "Thhtt thith yummifff!!"[5] Chibi-Duo said. 

Chibi-Heero gave the sandwich an incredulous look, then gingerly took a bite. 

Chibi-Heero blinked. Then looked at Chibi-Duo. Then blinked again. 

He broke into a huge totally uncharacteristic smile, and inhaled the rest of the sandwich. Chibi-Duo grinned and did the same. 

"C'mere." Chibi-Duo said. Chibi-Heero only managed a small '...?' before Chibi-Duo glomped him and wrapped them up in the blanket together. 

"Du-chan?" Chibi-Heero questioned. 

"To conserve chibi heat of course!" Chibi-Duo answered, and Chibi-Heero sweatdropped. After a few minutes of silence and shivering, Chibi-Duo spoke up. 

"How did this happen, anyways, Hee-chan? Last I remember is you wakin' me up in Shinigami... And how come you're letting me call you Hee-chan? You always say you'll kill me then deck me." Chibi-Duo grinned, then held Chibi-Heero tighter. 

"First off, I'm not quite too sure. When we got captured earlier, you were knocked unconscious. I was awake when they wheeled us into some huge lab. A scientist injected you, then me with some type of serum. I fell dizzy, and when I woke up, I was... like this." Chibi-Heero gestured with a chibi hand to his small chibi body. 

"That doesn't explain how we got out... And you told me when I woke up and freaked out that this isn't permanent!" Chibi-Duo whined. Chibi-Heero patted his arm comfortingly, and Chibi-Duo snuggled even closer. 

"Well, when I woke up, we were still in the lab. They didn't bother to restrain us since they thought we were apparently harmless as chibis. I simply killed the guards, and forced information out of the scientist that injected us before I killed him too." Chibi-Duo broke out into another fit of giggles at the mental picture of a Chibi-Heero killing people with a normal sized gun. 

"The scientist told me it was a test drug to render soldier helpless, but since it was the prototype, there were still bugs to work out, and it only lasted so many hours. It shouldn't be too long before we're normal again." Chibi-Heero explained. 

"That's all the side effects? Nothing fun like... Ohhh... I dunno... very *high* libido? Aww... they never give you any *fun* mind altering drugs!" Chibi-Duo sighed dejectedly, and Chibi-Heero looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Du-kun?" Chibi-Heero said quietly. 

"Hmm?" Chibi-Duo answered, yawning widely, and burrowing his head into the over-sized blanket. 

"I feel... warm." Chibi-Heero said 

"Uh... maybe cuz we're sitting in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped around us..." Chibi-Duo giggled. 

"Hn. Not like that. Different... I..." Chibi-Heero's brows knitted together as he tried to sum up the feeling. His expression was utterly adorable as a chibi, apparently, and Chibi-Duo broke into hysterical giggles. 

"What? Am I making ya horny? Ya, I know I'm a damn good lookin' chibi, but you didn't say anything about *this* type of side effect-" Chibi-Heero bopped Chibi-Duo on the head, and snorted in a very chibi-like manner. 

"Baka!" 

"Eep!" 

"No, it's... it's..." 

"Mmm?" 

"Warm... just in my chest... Different." 

"Is it good?" 

"I... think so. It's... only when I'm with you... That's why I asked..." 

"Huh?" 

"Hn. It's odd... When I'm on my own, it pinches. Right here. When I see you though... it's as if... as if something very cold is warmed up... my chest warms, and my heart beats faster... are you giving off pheromones?" 

Chibi-Duo snorted. "What the hell? You think I just willing give them off? Of course, when I'm horny, y'know I can't help it. I don't think it's pheromones Hee-chan..." 

"Hn. What is this then?" 

"I don't know... Maybe... you've got a fever." 

"In the middle of my chest?" 

"Uh... you broke a rib?" 

"Why would it only hurt when you're around?" 

"Uhm.. heh... uh... Maybe you're in love?" 

Chibi-Heero blinked. "What?" 

Chibi-Duo coughed. "I said, 'Someone gave you a hard shove?'" 

"Du-kun! Omae o korosu?!" Chibi-Heero threatened with his tiny chibi fist. 

"K... kawaii!! Uh... uhm... you're... in... uh... love...?" Chibi-Duo stuttered. 

Chibi-Heero blinked. "Definition." 

Chibi-Duo blinked with surprise. "Pardon? You don't know what love is?" 

"I *know*, baka... " Chibi-Heero growled, then softer, "Tell me how you know when... you're in it." 

Chibi-Duo's nose wrinkled. "You make it sound like mud or yucky gum or something." 

Chibi-Heero snorted. "Du-kun..." 

"Eh heh heh... Uh... okay... Love is... Love... uh... Well, love is like, when you get the air knocked out of you!" Chibi-Duo blurted. 

"Huh?" Chibi-Heero asked, disbelieving. 

Chibi-Duo flushed. "Yeah! Like, when you see the person you're in love with, everything stops... Y'know? It's like the air is suddenly gone, and you have to will yourself to breathe... It hurts a little at first, right here, but then when that person sees you, and smiles back, it's like... oh... it's like breathing euphoria... And you can't get enough, so ya gotta be with that person or the normal air is just nasty compared to it... You get it?" 

Chibi-Heero frowned, then looked shyly up at Duo. "And the warm feeling? Is that... love?" 

"Maybe... hang on a sec..." Chibi-Duo scrambled up onto his chibi legs, and then proceeded to waddle out of the room, and hide in the small bathroom attached to the cabin. 

"Huh?" Chibi-Heero clenched his teeth as he felt a painful pinch in the middle of his chest. It was... an odd sensation. "I..." He started, but Chibi-Duo cut him off as he waddled back in, tripping over his own chibi feet. He sat back down next to Chibi-Heero, and wrapped his chibi arms around the somber chibi. 

"Hey! I'm back." 

Heero blinked. Twice. The pain had left him suddenly, when he realized he was holding his breath. He let it out, and looked down at the chestnut haired chibi. He felt his face flush when Chibi-Duo snuggled his neck. He slowly returned the chibi embrace. 

"So, did you chest clench when I left, and now you feel you can breath easier?" Chibi-Duo chirped, smiling brightly. 

"A.. ah..." Chibi-Heero answered, feeling a small smile come to his face. [7] He buried his face into Chibi-Duo's hair, and pulled the blanket tighter around the two of them. He petted the top of Chibi-Duo's hair, and said chibi looked at him with big curious chibi eyes. 

"Hee-chan?" Chibi-Duo questioned softly. 

"Hn?" Chibi-Heero answered, not really paying attention. He was too busy taking advantage of their position to smell Chibi-Duo's hair. they'd been to hell and back and it still smelt rather fresh. Like mandarin oranges. Yummy. 

"I have another test I wanna try, to make sure what that warmth is..." Chibi-Duo said shyly. 

Chibi-Heero looked at him questioningly as the braided chibi brought his face slowly up to Chibi-Heero's, and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. 

Chibi-Heero's eyes shot right open, and he stared right into Chibi-Duo's eyes as he pulled away. They stared for a few moments before Heero broke the silence. 

"T.. that... was..." he stuttered. Chibi-Duo looked flustered. 

"Was it tingling?" Chibi-Duo brought his tiny hand up to his mouth to gingerly press his fingers against his lips. "Wow..." He said dazedly. 

"Yeah..." Chibi-Heero replied in a bewildered voice. They stared for a few more minutes, and then Chibi-Heero once again broke the silence. 

"D... Du-kun?" He whispered, moving ever so slightly towards Chibi-Duo. 

"Y... yeah?" Chibi-Duo answered quietly, scooting closer as well. Chibi-Heero shifted so his mouth was next to Chibi-Duo's ear. 

"Can we... can we do that again?" he whispered timidly. Chibi-Duo simply nodded as the two chibis met again in a soft kiss. 

The last thing Chibi-Duo thought before he was lost to the wonderful warmth, was that his Hee-chan had been acting *extremely* out of character...[8]   


******** 

"Uuhhnn..." Duo moaned as he woke, slowly coming out of his sleep haze. He grinned to himself and was about to stretch when he realized he had a *very* heavy weight plastered all over his torso and left arm. He was chilly on his legs, warm on his chest, and something was tickling his neck. 

He rubbed his eyes roughly with his free arm, and tried to recall the previous night, and why the hell he had so many aches in his back. He blinked a few times to adjust to the pale light streaming in through the cabin's windows. At least the snow seemed to have stopped. Maybe they could get their Gundams and- 

'Waitaminute...' Duo looked down at himself and nearly passed out. Draped over his chest, his head on Duo's shoulder and breathing softly onto his neck, was Heero. They were both, obviously, *not* chibi anymore. Wrapped in the blanket. That at least explained why he was cold in one place and warm in the other. 

He grinned goofily as he remembered everything. Apparently, being chibi made you lose quite a few inhibitions. heero had confessed that he liked him... and had actually let him kiss him... a lot. 

Duo's grin faded. What if Heero made it off as temporary insanity? What if it *was* temporary insanity? What if he rejected him? What could he do? He didn't think that he could just laugh off the rejection... not this time... it had been far more than just flirting this time, and he didn't think he could handle that. 

he didn't realize that during his inner battle, he had flinched a few times, effectively waking up the peacefully slumbering Heero. He froze as he felt Heero shift. He slowly looked down, shaking slightly. 

His eyes met two cold prussian ones. Duo bit his lip. "Uhm... good morning?" He laughed a bit, but it was strained and came out sounding more like a groan. 

Heero sat bolt upright, and both of them realized they were still completely naked. Duo squeaked and pulled half of the blanket on his lower half. Heero was still sitting ramrod straight, staring blankly ahead of him, with an odd look on his face. He looked over at Duo slowly, as he comprehended what had happened. 

"Eh heh heh..." Duo giggled nervously, afraid more than anything that the stoic pilot would beat him to a bloody pulp at best, or completely reject him at worst. He flinched as Heero stood up suddenly, but then looked away quickly as he was given a full view of Heero's rear end. Blushing profusely, he quickly gathered the blanket around himself, and gathered up his clothes as Heero did the same. 

The two dressed silently, but quickly, and Duo couldn't help but feel his breath catch. 'Damn... he's... he's gonna act like it was nothing...' He though brokenly. He bit his lip, and ran a shaky hand through his hair, only to find it mostly unraveled, just barely hanging together with the elastic. He fought back the urge to cry as he pulled out the elastic, and began to comb it out. 

He gasped as he felt something warm against his back. he turned slightly, to see Heero, just as the other pilot was winding his arms around Duo's waist, pulling them together. 

"Just because I was chibi when I said it," Heero breathed, tickling Duo's ear, "doesn't mean I don't want you..." Duo's breath caught in his throat. 

"R... really? I thought... when you woke up..." Duo stammered, and Heero shushed him, and nuzzled the back of Duo's neck. Duo sighed contentedly, and leaned back into the embrace. "Did you... were you serious?" 

Heero snorted softly. "I hardly think one can lie as a chibi..." Heero remembered how everything just *spilled* from his mouth. he couldn't shut up for some reason, and was saying anything he could think of to do. And what came up... he blushed slightly, and pulled away from Duo. 

Heero pulled Duo's silky hair into his hands, and gently rubbed Duo's scalp. The pilot of Shinigami purred. "May I?" 

Duo handed him the elastic. "Of course... Hee-chan." Heero took the elastic and began to braid out Duo's hair. There was that warm feeling again... Heero felt safe... and loved. 

It felt good.   


~owari~   


[1] When chibi, other have the right to call you by a cute nick name, or get called a cute nick name themselves. that is chibi law, and no one questions it. O_o;;   
[2] Hey, try doing that chibi. No easy feat.   
[3] Chibi has that effect on a person.   
[4] ^.^;;;   
[5] Translation: This is yummy!!   
[6] Uhm... what else can a chibi do? ~remembers about Heero beating up scientists as a chibi~ Uh... ~sweatdrop~ Whatever... Heh.   
[7] Uhm, smirk, but hey, he's still Heero even if he's a chibi.   
[8] Well duh! he's a frickin chibi...   
  



End file.
